Spinning Gears
by Mishasama
Summary: World's once at peace now in turmoil. A simple turn of a clockwork mechanism might change the fates of these beloved worlds. And that duty, rests in the hands of a reluctant teenager and her punk friend who's lost from his own world.
1. First contact!

By now everyone should know who belongs to whom, and to let sleeping dogs lie. Drama llamas are not accepted here. This story is strictly for fun and games. Something thought up while watching the trailers for 'the golden compass' and an old fandom of the Kingdom Hearts series.

E. G. Wiler, a famous cartoonist back in the 40s, loved his creations so much that his want to be side by side with his creations consumed his life in a life long obsession. He spent his entire life calibrating and engineering an ordinary pocket watch into a door to other worlds. Sadly he had died before he could ever test his trinket out. Rumors say that he made two watches, the other one to give to his trusting partner, James D. Rumstead, a chance to be with his creations. Years have passed, and the Watches were lost to history... .. .

"Damnit stop!" Bursting through the swirling vortex, the young man followed the strange man dressed in all black. It wasn't long before he lost track of the man, now realizing that what he had before, was now gone. Stripped from him the moment he exited the vortex.

"Damnit!" He punched at a nearby building, only to pull back, realizing now that it actually hurt.

"The hell am I?" He looks up at the sky, at first glance it looked like home, the world from whence he came, but deep down, his gut told him different as he walked down the maze of alleys, only to see a strange new city nestled on the edge of a beach.

"Woa dude. You're in the wrong disctrict. Comicon is back that way." The young man turned and looked to see who it was that was speeking to him, only to see a teenager dressed in summer attire. He simply headed the way he was pointed too, hands in pockets as he grumbled to himself. His eyes averted downward, he had no idea that passers by were looking at him as he passed through.

_Something tells me that if I'm to find answers to my questions, I'd best find that watch that man in black posessed. _He continued on into the city... .. .

First Contact

"Ugh darn this thing is heavy.. .Hey! Get off your tuckuss and help me with grandpa's things Justin!" A young teenager, 15 in age came downstairs, her back to the stairwell wall as she carried a heavy box. Its corners starting to tear as she was on the last step.

"Ack!" A loud crash occurred as she fell face first to the floor, the things within the box spilling all around. Everything from scattered antique coins to wallets fell to the floor. She soon got up, cursing under her breath as she began to gather the objects back up. Over the shuffling of of coins and wallets her fingers brush up against something rather large and metal.

"Eh? What's this?" She pulls the item closer to her and looks at it. It was a pocket watch. She remembers her grandfather having had the pocketwatch when she was tiny, how he kept it close to his heart. She takes it and opens it up, dust blowing out in every which direction. Blowing the dust away she could see the watch was old, from the late fourties. She blinked as her eyes caught sight of an inscription on the inside of the lid.

"_Live, love, peace. All the working mechanisms of worlds to come." - E. G. Wiler_

"Hey justin! Check this out!" She comes into the living room where her older, more obnoxious brother was sitting on the couch with his even more annoying friend, watching some anime of sorts. She gets infront of the television and looks at her brother.

"Hey justin! This watch grandfather had belonged to the famous cartoonist E. G. Wiler! Did you know only two of his watches exhist today?"

"Hey! Wikipedia! Down in front!" His friend spoke up, pushing her out of the way. She looked at him and grunted.

"Fine, you'll be sorry when I sell this beauty to the museum and get rich!" She heads out, leaving behind the mess and slamming the door behind her.

She then gets on her scooter as she pockets the watch and heads off to the nearby antique store to get it praised... .. .

Else where

"It's been two days...this place is just as loud an obnoxious as Hiei and Kuwabara arguing.. .if that damn portal hadn't closed.." He continued to grumble furiously under his breath, coming to rest against a tree near a park as he looked down, ignoring the world around him. Light from across the street had caught his eyes as he then glanced towards the area.

He spies a young teenager coming out of what appears to be an antiqueties store, in her hand she was holding the very watch that he had seen the man in black with previous... . ..

She sighs as she looks at the watch.

"I can't sell grandpa's watch.. .that would be dishonorable. Not to mention so many memories attached." She goes to pocket it, pausing when she heard someone hollar from across the street.

She looked up and around as she dropped her watch in her pocket. No one she recognized, atleast.

_Maybe I'm hearing things..._ She shakes her head and gets on her scooter, taking off for down the road... . ..

_Damnit, the kid's gone..._ he quickly made his way across the street towhere she was last. He soon spotted that the man in black from before had been within hearing distance to know about the other watch and took off after the girl.

"Not my watch ya don't." He takes off, running as fast as his human legs could drag him down the street, after the girl on the scooter.

She had no idea that there were two people chasing her as she drove down the street, heading back for home. She rounded a bend, only to see a black van stop infront of her, cutting her off. She skid to a hault, only to swiftly turn around and make her way back which she came.

"The hell is up with people these days?" She looked in her mirror only to see the van following. The windows were so badly tinted she couldn't see who was behind the wheel.

"This just aint my day." She puts her feet on the gas, forcing the scooter to go faster to keep ahead of the encroaching van. She soon heard motorcycles fast approaching. She looked behind her to see the van had spit out men on motorcycles.

"The hell is this?! Men in black, road rampage?" She shook her head as she popped a jump onto the cement as she drove down the side walk, doing everything she could to evade the men. She soon saw a strange looking young man in a green school uniform infront of her, standing like he was going to stop her.

"Out of my way idiot!" She closed her eyes, thinking she was going to hit the kid, only to realize he had hopped onto the back of her scooter.

"I aint no ferry kid!" She hollard back at him.

"Shut up and drive! I'll keep them off of us."

She blinked, she didn't know exactly who this kid was or what he planned on doing but she kept driving.

With the weight being slightly heavier on her scooter she could feel his every movements. He was fluid like a kick boxer, kicking the motorcyclists off of their vehicles as they approached too close. She sneaked a glance through her mirror seeing what he was doing. She couldn't help but know those movements from somewhere, but the kid himself, she did not recognize.

She soon looked back towhere she was going only to see another man in black this time, on foot as he swiftly grabbed the handles of her scooter, causing them to stop abruptly.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us." the man said, his voice raspy as it cut the air like a switch blade. She looked at the man, there were no distinct features to the man except that she had heard the voice somewhere before. Infact, she had heard the kid's voice before too.

"I doubt that!" The kid from behind swung around, kicking the man in the chin, she soon realized as his glasses fell off. It was sakyo.

"Drive!" The boy shouted in her ear as she then did so, leaving Sakyo behind in the dust. The van comes up from behind and stops, the window rolling down.

"Do we let them go boss?"

Sakyo merely glanced at the driver.

"But ofcourse. Sooner or later that watch will open a portal and we will find out where they hide."

---

"Alright that's it. You're going to start explaining to me exactly what is going on!" She skid to a hault, just at the base of the hill their home was nestled atop. Turning to face him her eyes narrowed.

"If I knew what was going on then I would explain everything." He replied, not knowing alot himself.

"No! I mean what the hell was a fictional character like Sakyo doing in MY WORLD!? Do you have any idea how bad that is!?"

"IF I KNEW ANYTHING I'D TELL YA!" He snarled at her. It was then that she realized who it was that she had on the back of her scooter.

"Woa wait..." She paused as she took a deep breath, trying to gather all of this in as she fought her mind, there was no possible way this person could be yusuke yurameshi, spirit detective of the show Yu Yu Hakusho. It was impossible.

"So let me get this straight...Yusuke?" she looks at him, seeing he cocked a brow made her heart stop.

"What? How you know my name?"

"Oh boy...That's a long story..._afterwhich I will need an aspirin and a nap.. ._" She said under her breath.

She pulled out the watch and flipped the cover, there the enscription was as plain as day.

"Live, love, peace. All the working mechanisms of worlds to come." - E. G. Wiler

"So the rumors are true...This watch was meant to be a portal to other worlds beyond our miniscule realm." For the moment, her thought had blocked out everything around her as she thought, something she often does.

"What exactly do you mean? That there are other worlds besides mine and this one?" Yusuke asked.

"Precisely. According to the laws of science, every day worlds are created and destroyed, how we go about learning of such things has yet to be. But apparently Wiler has succeeded in his life long goal." She looked at him.

"And you, you're here, our view of your world may seem, perplexing but you're of flesh and bone in this world."

"...The hell are you talking about? I've always been of flesh and blood.. .."

"Eh..maybe it would be easier to show you what I'm talking about." She sighed, hoping this wouldn't change things for the worse, after all, Timmy Turner tried the same stunt and ended up blowing up in his face.

---

"I'm warning you ahead of time. My brother is an ass, so you know." She said as she opened the door, hanging her helmet up near the doorway.

"I've not yet met an ass I haven't failed to teach." He smirked as he came in.

"I know yer in love with that show Kara but turn the TV Down!" The voice came from downstairs, where it was an evitable recroom. fooseball, pinball, and a video game console all took its space downstairs.

Kara sighed, the less her brother knew about this the better. Atleast he wouldn't make things worse. She couldn't stand to have the time space continum rip apart at the seams cause of something Justin has said or done.

"In here." She came in and grabbed the remote, turning the Television on to a showing of InuYasha. Yusuke glanced at the TV, seeing what she meant by being normal. He hadn't noticed that all his life he had a thick outline, till now atleast. But right now, at this moment, he was mortal.

"Odd..This show isn't scheduled to air untill tonight at seven."

"Most likely Sakyo has entered the world." Just as he had mentioned it, there had been a glitch in the programing. A purple vortex like screen blipped up for a few moments before it dispersed.

"I'd say that was a ten/four." She said. She then looked at the watch, soon noticing that the watch wasn't running. She turned the nob at the top slowly, trying to get the accuurate time. Having gotten the time accuretly she pushed the pin down, almost instantly a portal like the previous one had appeared in the corner. She pulled back as she saw it.

"That's it! That's the portal I went through and wound up here..." He started for it as she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait! We don't know what could be lurking beyond that portal.. And you without your Reiki who knows what will happen." She looked at him desperately, realizing this he nodded as he then saw a mounted sword nearby. Ripping it from its casing he then leaped through.

"Wait up!" She followed suit, running through the vortex as it then dissapeared behind her.


	2. Impact! An unlikely hero's serenade

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_After a seemingly harmless rummage through her grandfather's belongings, Kara stumbled upon his beloved watch which he kept near and dear to his heart for as long as she knew him. It was after her exiting of an antiqueties store that she found herself in trouble without realizing it. Now she is on a mission to return a new, and in some case old, friend back to his home world... _

_..Let's hope she can succeed without screwing up. _

**Impact! **An unlikely hero's serenade

"Oof!" Landing on her head was not one of her better ideas as she was spat out of the swirling vortex, which now closed behind her. She groaned as she pushed herself up off of the ground, dusting her pants and shirt clean as she soon blinked and looked at herself.

"Woa.." She couldn't believe it, she had an 'outline'!

"I'm two-dimensional...Cool!" She grins at seeing this, waving her arm up and down as she studied the line movement. Watching as the paint that now replaced her pigmented skin flow like water every which direction, coming and going upon interaction with the light source.

"Alfred Hitchcock ain't got nothin on this."

"Huh...?" Around her she could see tall buildings.

"This ain't Sengoku Jidai... .." She glanced around, noting that her traveling partner had somehow vanished.

"Yusuke?" She makes her way towards the edge of the alley and peered out, a futuristic scene played out before her.

"Where the hell have I seen this world before?" She makes her way closer towards the entrance of the alley she was in, only to spot the weapon Yusuke had grabbed in a hurry to get through the vortex, laying on the ground.

"Oh... . oh no.." She picks it up and looks around.

"First day of babysitting and already I've lost the kid.. ." She sighs, Although Yusuke is a teenager much like her, in a new world, no one knows what could happen.

She takes the watch out of her pocket and opens it up, it had stopped again. It had worked when the vortex had appeared, but once it was gone from sight the watch had stopped.

"We were suppose ta be in InuYasha's forest...but it spat us out here." She holds the watch up to her ear and shakes it. The watch strangely had a different sound to it than normal pocket watches. As if there was something else occupying where major gears should be. She then pockets the watch.

"When we get back I'm going to have to talk to Jack. He knows about these kinds of things." She glances around once more, hoping for a glance of Yusuke anywhere.

"Even if the show is over, should he get hurt or worse, there might be irreversible damage to his world... Damn." She takes off down the street, eyes darting to and fro for any sign of the MIA teenager.

------

She must have searched for hours. The only clue she found to his dissapearance was a tattered strip from his outfit, which she felt her heart sink at finding it. She sighs as she begins to whistle a little tune, something she always did when she was nervous. It was always an involuntary act when she began to whistle. A familiar tune washed over her lips as she walked along. Her lips and mind forming together the tunes of a soft lullabyish sound she is quite familiar with, which came from the world they were suppose to have been going to.

Being in a new world, and her traveling partner having vanished from sight, save the weapon and cloth strip, she had every right to be nervous. She soon wore thin, and stops, leaning against a nearby building to rest before she could continue her search.

Without warning, the sound of a nearby explosion, and the force from it caused her to fall forward, her pocketwatch falling out of her pocket and rolling into harms way. Her eyes widen at seeing this as she scrambled to her feet.

"No! The watch!" She quickly made her way towards it, keeping low and far enough away from the ensuing danger ahead.

The sound of the guns firing soon ceased as she reached out for the pocket watch, only to be grabbed and held at gun point. Her eyes widen at seeing who had her. Things seemed to tune out as she looked from the one who held her, to the person on the other side. Her eyes widening as if lightening had struck her brain.

_Crap, I'm in the world of cowboy bebop... _She glanced towards the other person, sure enough, Spike himself was not but seven feet away, an annoyed look on his face as he stared at his target.

_Damnit, I'd be excited right now if I didn't have a gun pointed at my noggin..._

She glanced down at the pocket watch that lay a few feet away, worried something might happen to it she tried to think. Realizing she still had the blade with her she swiftly took the hilt of the blade and hit the man that held her in the side of the head. Sure enough he had cringed at the hit as she fell to the ground, like a frog leaping for concrete she leaped for the watch, covering it with her body as she grabbed it and rolled away to safety. She looked back to see that Spike had now gotten within enough distance to bring down the criminal.

She couldn't help but to shake from that experience. After apprehending the man she watched as Spike began to drag him to a local ISSP station. She soon scrambled to her feet and swiftly followed.

_If anyone can help me find Yusuke, Spike can._

"Spike! Wait up!" She quickly followed. Spike, after having stopped, glanced back at her.

"Do I know you?" She came to a stop nearby, gasping for her breath as she tried to gather the situation.

"No, But I know you." He grimaced, she knew of his dislike of kids, even though she was a teenager. That practically put her as a woman in anime terms, and women were another thing Spike had a dislike of.

"Look, I really need your help." She looked at him as he had started to turn, continuing to push the tied up criminal towards the station.

"I don't give out freebies kid..."

"You don't understand!" She followed him, making sure to keep enough distance from him towhere she wouldn't be an annoyance.

"A friend of mine has gone missing. I think Sakyo is responsible." She looked at him, his back still turned to her as he made his way into the station, her following.

"I don't care kid. Unless you can pay for my assistance I suggest leaving me alone."

"Well what have we here?" An officer confronted spike, seeing his catch. Whom Spike then shoved into the officer.

"I caught your mole. Now where's the reward?"

"Not so fast Spike. The building you destroyed caused major damage to the water pipes and other nearby buildings. You're lucky enough to get even a fraction of the bounty." The officer then handed him a card with which Spike reluctantly took, even if he seemed displeased.

"Been a pleasure doing business with ya." The officer said as he turned to haul the captive in.

"What ever..." He turns to leave.

"You still here?" Spike spoke, exasperated as he came face to face with her.

"I can't find Yusuke on my own." She looked at him. He soon sighed as he walked around her and out the building. She swiftly followed him.

"If I help you, you'll leave me alone then?" He placed a bent cigarette in his mouth as he then pocketed his hands.

"Of course!" She smiled brightly as she followed not far behind.

-----

"So...You can't find your boyfriend huh?" They had eventually made it to a docking station where hundreds of ships were docked. Having only seen this kind of a scene from a small television screen in the past, she was caught up in the moment. She soon blinked as she looked back at him.

"Huh? Yusuke ain't my boyfriend. But yea, he has to still be on this world." She soon grows silent as she began to calculate the time differences.

"Let's see, I followed Yusuke through only five mili-seconds, but the doorway only stayed open for 3 minuets." She glanced up at a clock on the wall. 6:30 is what it had said. She then opened her pocket watch at the time it had stopped, it had said 3:40.

"So, three minuets divided by 6:30 ... .. ." Spike glanced at her, no idea of what she was doing as she was deep in thought.

"That left with only a five minuet difference for which he could have been kidnapped!" She looked up as Spike had come to a halt, a fearful look on her face. She had stopped as well.

"Ya know you could get some serious woolong for something like that." He then headed through the air tight doors as she followed.

"I can't sell this watch. Not only is it my way home but it's a family heirloom. It was built by a famous cartoonist even!"

"I thought ya hated kids Spike." She paused at hearing a familiar voice and looked ahead, seeing a familiar figure. Tall, muscular, and toting a beard upon his face. It was the familiar 'father' of the team, Jet Black. Sitting at a game of Shogi with the team's supposed mascot, Ein, who inevitably made his move, winning and leaving Jet annoyed.

"She wouldn't leave me alone. She proclaims she knows me." Kara looks at Spike.

"I do. I know you and Jet there share a similar past." Jet glances towards her, his brow raised in question.

"And how do you know of us?" She looked at Jet, a bit of nervousness running through her facial expression at the current.

"Rumors?" She had said, trying to keep them from knowing the truth about other worlds besides theirs. But then again, she was in another world which had finished its manga and broadcasting sessions.

"Rumors huh? So, any 'rumors' as to where your little boyfriend is?" Spike had asked as he took a seat nearby. Kara could feel her brow twitch in irritation at the fact that he had again called Yusuke her boyfriend.

"Look, I explained this before, he's not my boyfriend. He just happens to be a friend who's lost from his own home. I can't afford anything happening to him, for i don't know what the consequences would be. Which means, I need him back in tow alive and healthy." She inhaled deeply, that was quite a mouthful from her in such short time.

"Any clues as to where his whereabouts might be?" Jet spoke up. She soon remembered the cloth from Yusuke's school and every day uniform and pulled it out, her watch poking out above the pocket rim as she slid her hand through the same pocket to retrieve the discarded cloth. It soon resettled back into her pocket, but Ein had spotted the watch as he sat upright, ears cocked up as he looked at her.

"I found this discarded in an abandoned street." Spike soon spotted something attached to it as he got up and snatched the discarded cloth from her hand, pulling off a stub from a local theater.

"Looks like we might be able to find him at the third district theater. That place has been abandoned for years." Spike said.

"Abandoned?" Kara glanced at Spike, abandoned, plus a missing teenager meant something was not quite right.

"Yep." He said, handing back the cloth to her as he then gathered extra bullets. The sound of air tight doors opening and closing from behind caught her attention as she then looked to see two more familiar figures approaching, their arms full of groceries.

"Don't tell me you were planning on going on another bounty." Faye had spoke from behind.

"Nope." Spike had reloaded his gun and cocked it, pocketing it.

"Then what were you planning to do?" She had asked as she sat the bags down nearby.

"Get a kid off my back." He said as he headed off, Kara, glancing at Faye then to Ed, was reluctant to follow. Seeing that they were leaving, Ein had instantly hoped up and quickly followed after.

"Ein! Get back here!" Faye had hollard but the blur that was Ein was gone with the sound of the air tight doors closing. She then glanced up at Jet who had started out after the group, toting his own fire arm.

"And where the hell are you going?" She demanded.

"To help out. They may need backup. Abandoned theatres never mean good news." With that he left as well. Leaving an annoyed Faye behind.

-----

_A trap has been set, but there's no telling whether or not they can get out of the scrape. Next charter, __**Impact! Death of a pacifist. **_


	3. Impact! Death of a Pacifist

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_Previously, Kara, an unlikely heroin, had stumbled upon the greatest adventure anyone can imagine, having gained a traveling companion in the unlikeliest of people. However, upon entering a new, and unexplored world, Her partner has gone missing within a five minuet gap between worlds. Now she has enlisted the rather infamous gang of the Bebop to ensure the safe return of Yusuke Yurameshi... .. . _

**Impact! **Death of a Pacifist

Third district: An unsettling feeling about the place as Kara followed Spike like a lost little puppy, glancing around the area nervously. Suprisingly, she had swallowed her habit of whistling. She felt a little more at ease once Jet had caught up with them.

"You don't think I would have sat this one out do ya?" They had stopped at the front door of the theater which was hanging on by a thread and glanced back, seeing Faye behind them.

"Thought you didn't want to tag along." Spike said as he went through the door first.

"Didn't want you to have all the fun." She said as she followed the rest of the gang into the ominous building. Faye soon caught up with Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You may need this kid." She then hands her a glock 30 pistol in which Kara freaked at holding it.

"You know the first rules of combat?" She looked at her. Kara, having heard this speech before nodded nervously.

"Shoot them before they shoot you." She looks at Faye, who then smirked.

"Yer smarter than ya look kid." With that she headed in. Kara followed, nervously handling the weapon.

"I'll...take that as a compliment... ." Kara swallowed as she entered the building with the others.

Spike had started to go off in one direction, as the others started to flank off to their own directions.

"He mustn't be harmed. I need him in one piece." She makes her way towards the booths, her weapon held at chest as she inspected each of the balconies. Sweat poured from her forehead as she made it to the final balcony. Nothing of interest yet again.

Back at the entrance of the theater, Ein had arrived. A worried whine had escaped his snout as he had sniffed the entrance of the theater and squeezed his way through where he then waddled into the building.

Faye had made her way into the backstage area. "How do we even know the kid is here?" She sighed to herself as she saw nothing but rows upon rows of old clothes and crates.

"Lookin for someone?" Two goons dressed in black were behind her as she swiveled around to face them before they had jumped at her.

Jet meanwhile had made his way into the basement. A tall muscular man had made his entrance behind jet, kicking him in the back which propelled him forward into cold pipes. Turning around he could see that the man had been under the influence of the drug, 'red eye'.

Kara had turned to exit the balcony only to see that one of the men in black were indeed there within the world. She had aimed the pistol at him but he had managed to kick the gun out of her hands, the gun going off into the ceiling, causing Kara to cover her head.

"Little girlies shouldn't play with guns." The figure spoke in a taunting voice before attacking. A struggle had ensued, Kara, trying to stay far enough away from the man as he tried to throw punches.

She had managed to pry an old chair off the ground, swinging it at the man who had barely ducked in the nick of time.

"Face it girly, you aint got what it takes to survive in this world!" He rushed at her, at this point had sunk his hand into her pocket, pulling out her pocket watch.

"No!" She had snapped as she had kicked with all her might at the hand that held the watch.

"Ah!" The man's hand had been struck, the watch flying in the air and over the edge of the balcony. Kara rushed over, reaching out as far as she could for it on for it to bounce off of her fingers and continue to fall.

"The watch!"

The sound of barking could be heard as an orange blur took to the air, catching the watch within its maw.

Ein had landed in a nearby chair, his tiny stub of a tail wagging behind him as the watch was safely nestled within his mouth. Seeing that Ein had caught the watch Kara had released her breath, only to suddenly lose it as the sound of a gun exploded behind her. She turned around swiftly to see Spike standing within the doorway.

"Didn't anyone teach ya not to fight girls?"

She had looked at the man, seeing that he had her gun in his hand, and realizing that she could have been killed. She then looked at Spike, relieved he was on her side.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Owe me later." He then took off, she had nervously walked over the now dead body before her, only to stop and return seconds later to retrieve her weapon from the dead man's hands before taking off for the main floor of the theater.

With a final tug the men were tied up against their will to chairs with clothing. Faye had easily dispatched of them without breaking a sweat.

"The boy's definately here..." She turned and started to head towards the stage area, sure enough ahead, she could see a figure tied up on the dark on stage.

Outside in the main floor of the theater Kara had caught up with Ein, who had reluctantly given up the watch to her. A spotlight soon came on and shone on a chair up on the stage. Seeing this Kara had stood up from taking the watch, pocketing it she looked towards the chair, only to see an unconcious Yusuke tied to it.

"Yusuke!" She immediately started running towards him when a voice cut through the air like a knife.

"World's are just like us in a way, they are born, and are destroyed. I wonder, what will happen to his world should anything become of this impact." She looked towards the source of the voice, sitting in the front row she could see a dark figure, silver hair dangled from atop his head as the light hit it, causing it to shine in the dusty lit air.

"Vicious..." She blinked, Spike was nearby, having spoken his name at the same time she had.

"And you girl? You know of the delicate balance between worlds?" He slowly turned his head towards her, eyes red from apparent use of the drug, 'red eye'. His eyes snake towards Spike who had aimed his gun at him. Only to have Vicious leap up onto the stage and land behind Yusuke. He drew his blade as he smirks, pulling the boy's head back by the scalp with a free hand and his blade pressed against his neck.

"Come now Spike, would you really want to be responsible for the death of an impact?" His grin snaked ceaselessly across his face as he stared down his old adversary.

"What jibberish are you going on about now?" He had reluctantly lowered his gun.

"Why Spike, you don't know what an impact is? I'm suprised the girl hasn't told you yet."

"You are an impact, I, well, I myself am an impact of our world as well." He chuckled as a tongue ran across his lips.

"But you're an impact that wouldn't bring harm to the world!" Kara had finally found her voice, speaking up to Vicious. His attention turned to her in a gruff and annoyed grunt.

"You're the 'villain' impact! Something that gives the hero impact motivation.. .. ."

_I can't believe I just said that... .. ._

"Ahh but ofcourse, how silly of me." He chuckled sinisterly.

"That would make, Spike here the hero impact now wouldn't it?" He glances towards spike, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying this newfound information and using it to torture both of his targets.

Kara, at this time saw that Yusuke was starting to come around. She had to think fast, or else she would have the deaths of millions on her hands. The words of Faye soon came to her mind, as she slowly aimed at Vicious, his attention going back onto her as he had seen her raise her gun.

"Come now girl, you wouldn't risk his life eh? Afterall, I doubt Sakyo would mind that his head rolls along the floor. But it's your watch he wants."

She faultered, hearing that Sakyo was indeed behind all of this. Her muscles twitched as she aimed at him, as if something had snapped inside of her she had pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun going off caught Jet's attention after having disposed of the man in black down in the basement, he had made his way back to the lobby and into the main floor of the theater. He had stopped just at the top of the final rows to see that Vicious had been shot in the shoulder, his blade laying beside the hostage. Moving in closer he had seen that Kara had been the one to fire the gun. Her nerves were almost shot as she stared at Vicious.

"... ...Bang... .." She said as she made her way closer, her voice deeper in tone. Everyone could now see that Kara had been replaced by a different person. As if the old Kara had died with the firing of the gun.

Taking the blood soaked katana from the floor she slashed Yusuke free from the chair who stood up. Vicious began laughing as he had pulled himself up, his shoulder bleeding profusely for an anime body having been shot by a glock 30.

"You don't think you can get out of this easy girl!? I've several bombs rigged up somewhere in this building! Ready to explode at the moment the big one goes off." He began to laugh as he finally found his footing, blood dripping down his arm.

"You have at the least, seven minuets to escape with your bodies in tact!" Kara had looked at Vicious.

"Highly out of character Vicious...too bad you won't live to spread the joy." She had said before turning and heading out of the building, towing Yusuke along. Faye had eventually emerged from behind the back stage.

Ein immediately followed Kara as she high tailed it for the building, the rest of the group soon following after.

"Think about it Spike, an infinate of worlds to have conquered." He had grinned as Spike had glanced back.

"I'm not the one to travel leasurely." He then turned and began to run, only to have Vicious land infront of him.

"Come now Spikey, Just because I'm out one arm doesn't mean I can still kick you around!" At that he sent a kick at Spike, sending him flying back towards the stage.

"Where's Spike?" Kara had stopped to look back, seeing that Spike was not with them.

"He's probably still inside." Jet had spoke up as he too looked back.

"Keep an eye on him." She looks at Yusuke before leaving back for the inside of the building. By this time four minuets have passed, giving them three final minuets to get the job done and out alive.

She had run through the lobby and into the main floor, seeing Spike and Vicious going at it. Vicious remarkably keeping up even though he was out one shoulder. Spike on the other hand was able to keep two steps ahead of him.

"Spike! We've got no more time! Get out of there!"

With a final kick Vicious thumped against the stage, falling down. He had forced himself up with his bad shoulder as Spike had leaped up on the top of the seats, using them as stepping stones as he caught up with Kara, the two then exited into the lobby.

"Time's up kid." He gave one final toothy grin as the big bomb went off behind him in the back stage, sending fire and debris flying out through the curtain as it threatened to consume him.

Kara had glanced back for one second, seeing that time was not their best friend.

"Gotta get out now!" She kicked the door down, ignoring the pain in her leg as she and Spike rushed through the front door, just as the last of the bombs went off behind them. Spike had pushed her to the ground as they waited out the explosion, covering their heads.

----

"Oooh.." Ed had held up the watch infront of her as it gently spun around in mid air from it's chain attachment.

"Ah! Watch it!" Yusuke groaned as Kara had bandaged up a bruised arm and placed a bag of ice on his throbbing head.

"Now we know not to go running blindly through the portal." She said as she then moved his good hand up to hold the bag of ice.

"Be careful with that watch Ed. It's our only way home."

Ed had held the watch up to her ear, shaking it and listening to the rattling of the gears inside. She too heard something huge had replaced the major gears of the watch.

"So, there are other worlds besides ours out there huh?" Spike had asked, reclining in his chair.

"Yep...I had to keep it a secret, otherwise, who knows what would happen if the news got out ya know?" She turns to Ed who had found it impossible to open the back of the watch.

"A portable trans-dimensional space rift. Hehe!" She held it up to her face and moved it back and forth as if trying to hypnotize herself with it. Kara couldn't help but to smile.

"This world, of which you belong to is only a fraction of what else is out there. Like Vicious said, there is an infinite of worlds." She had said, picking up Vicious' katana and studying it, the blood had started to dry by now. She then made her way towards Spike, holding the katana out to him.

"I figure you would best have it as a token of this trip." He glanced at the katana.

"Keep it, I have no use for such trinkets." She shrugged and nods, heading towards Faye as she passed a dizzy Ed.

"I believe this is yours." She hands back the Glock 30, which again gets turned down.

"With your mission, you may need it more than I. Besides, I can always get another one." Kara nods as she then turns to the group.

"Thank you for your assistance. I really appreciated the help." She then bowed, knowing that bowing was used alot in not only anime but the Japanese culture as well.

"Forget about it." Spike had said, lifting a hand lightly before letting it fall back to his lap.

She turned to Yusuke.

"Ready to go back?" She got an affirmative, though painful nod from Yusuke.

She then came back to Ed who was laying on the floor, Ein staring down at her.

"May I have the watch back?" Ed reluctantly handed it to her.

"Dizzy Ed, dizzy.."

She just smiled as she then flipped the watch open, Yusuke got up and made his way over to her as she turned the nob atop the watch. After twisting the nob and setting it, the room was filled with a brilliant blue light as the vortex appeared in the middle of the room. She took Yusuke's arm as she made her way towards it.

"See ya, space cowboy." She said, looking at Spike before hopping through the vortex. The vortex dissappearing seconds after she had dissappeared.

"That was strange... .." Faye had spoke up.

"Ya know what they say Faye, 'Turth is stranger than fiction'." Jet spoke up as he once again started a game of Shogi with Ein.

_Truth indeed is stranger than fiction, as Kara learns in the next chapter, __Soaring to new heights!_


	4. Soaring to new heights!

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_Having entered the world of Cowboy Bebop, Kara had learned that there is more to the journey than being a tourist along for the ride. With break-neck action having happened previously, Kara now sees things differently. But how different must she be in order to take hold of lucid situations? _

_**Soaring to new Heights!**_

The wind picked up within the living room as papers were strewn about haphazardly and lightening clashed. Hearing the torrential storm picking up in the living room, Justin along with his friend Puck, had run to the living room clad with baseball bats, only to stand in stark silence as they watched a two-dimensional foot step through first, sparks swirled around the foot, along with the rest of the body transforming it back to flesh and blood as the person had emerged to reveal Kara. Lightening flashed behind her as Yusuke finally emerged, his body reverting back to a solid foundation as well.

"Woa man, total twilight zone in your living room." Puck had said, shaking his buddy over exstatically by the shoulders as they then saw the weapons Kara toted. Moments later a final clash of lightening from the vortex and it sucked into nothing, dissapearing as the watch within her hand stopped working and its lid snapped shut.

Puck had then proceeded to sing, in rather bad tone, the X-files theme as Kara had turned to the empty sword case and gently placed the blood covered katana upon it as Justin ran up to her.

"The hell just happened here Kara!? And why the hell have you got a gun!?" She sharply turned to him, grimacing.

"Why should you be worried? I asked you what? Hours earlier to help me move some of grandfather's things? All you did was sit on your duff!"

"Kara...you've only been gone thirty minuets.." He said, unsure of what was going on.

"Only thirty minuets?" She glanced at a nearby clock, sure enough, it was just thirty minuets since she last left.

"Hm...I suppose the difference is due to how long the sessions aired.." Both Puck and Justin glance at each other. Only to have Kara walk past them as she pocketed the gun, heading out the door. The boy they saw exit the portal with her, following.

"This don't make much sense... .."

"Course it doesn't bro! You're sister is totally the keyblade wielder."

"'Bro' This aint kingdom hearts." Justin glanced at Puck.

"'Course it is!" They glanced towards the blood covered katana that took the place of the previous swords resting place.

"So then genious, if this _IS_ kingdom hearts, where the hell are the heartless?"

"Takin a snooze?" Puck grinned from ear to ear.

-------

Above, a bell rung as they had entered a card and games store. With a larger card store across the street having gotten all the customers, the store was all but empty.

"Hey yo, Jack-of-all-trades!" Kara had called out. Seeing there was no Jack at the check out counter she went to the employee lounge to see that he was slumped against the wall, his forehead resting against it.

"You look wiped.." She said as she looked at him. He glanced up and saw her standing at the door to the lounge.

"You look like hell." He replied.

"Yea well, running out of an exploding building will do that to ya." She shrugged, this had caught his attention as he stood up and faced her.

"There was no news of a building explosion."

"Not in our world there wasn't." She said, taking out the watch and holding it up to him by its chain attachment.

"Is there any information you can give me on E. G. Wiler? He built a portable trans-dimensional rift apparently."

Jack took the watch into his hands and had opened it up, sure enough the cartoonists' signature was on the inside of it. The face of the watch reflecting irridecently in the light as he looked at it.

"But how is that possible? That can only be found in anime plots and games." He had flipped the watch around, it had been sautered shut in the back with an odd symbol etched into the case.

"I recently came from the world of Cowboy Bebop, having shot Vicious in the shoulder...and escaped with my life from an out of character experience...now his bloodied katana sits on the mantle of my fire place and I have Faye's gun in my pocket...that any more clearer for you?" She looked at him, taking out the Glock 30 pistol and setting it down on the nearby coffee table.

"And what's more, Yusuke Yurameshi is among us, lost from his own world. I have to return him to bring world order." Jack looked at his friend, having seen her pull out the weapon and laying it on the coffee table it was clear that she was telling some truth. There was no way anyone would legally let a fifteen year old get a gun.

"So where is this Yurameshi kid you speek of?" He asked, still seeking more proof. At that moment Yusuke poked his head through the door, peering in at them.

"How much longer is this going ta take?" Jack looked at Yusuke in disbelief.

"Is he for real? No, he's definately gotta be a hired actor to play a prank on me." He looked at Kara who had snatched the watch from him and lifted the nob, setting it. At that the store lit up, lightening sparked out of the vortex as waves of sparks flew around the room in a swirling manner.

Jack stood back, eyes widened as he had watched the portal soon vanish in thin air, collapsing on itself as the lid then shut itself.

"So he, you," He stumbled back slightly, Kara looked at him.

"Proof enough now?" She had then pocketed her gun as she held the watch up to Jack again.

"So, any information on Wiler at hand?" He nodded and headed for the computer.

Minuets of sifting through fan sites and information bases Jack finally called Kara over.

"Hey Kara, check this out." He pulled up information on Wiler's life.

"It says that before he became a cartoonist he was a physics professor. Huh, that would explain how he knew to make a portable rift." Jack scrolled further down.

"At the age of fourty nine he had died after having finally completed the watch. But it says that there was a police investigation as to his death, saying that it was mysterious. He was apparently healthy and still full of life when he finished the watch." Jack read on, Yusuke leaning forward over his shoulder as he read as well.

"Really? That puts to mind that something went wrong... .." Kara leaned against the doorway of the employee lounge, thinking.

"Do you mind?" Jack had glanced at Yusuke, not use to having some famous celebrity, even a normal person looking over his shoulder.

"Tch." Yusuke pulled back.

"Wait, you said he was healthy when he finished 'A WATCH' but history states that he had built two watches. One for his friend and partner James D. Rumstead."

"Then history must be corrupted cause it says on wikipedia that Wiler broke up with his long time friend and partner Rumstead when he was still animating for warner brothers."

"So do you think this Rumstead fellow has something to do with Sakyo being in our world?" Kara had looked back at Jack.

"Quite possibly. When the sixties rolled around he was still animating for MGM."

"But the man must surely be dead now." She had said.

"Does he have any successors?"

"Ah! As a matter of fact he does! He has a younger son who, get this, works in the anime industry." Kara raises a brow.

"Highly suspicious..Is there a name involved?"

"Earl, J. Rumstead." Jack said, at that moment the bell over the door rang, the pressance of a customer announced.

"Odd, Since the card mart opened across the street I haven't had many customers.. .." Jack had started to get up but Kara had pulled out her gun.

"Sit tight.." She said as she poked her head around the corner of the door. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a tall and dark man in black, she could see under his arm he carried an automatic rifle. She then ducked back into the lounge area and turned the computer off.

"Hey! I had some important stuff on that computer..." Jack grumbled, un aware that he had alerted the trouble stalking just outside.

"Quiet, we've got company.." Jack started to head for the door but she had grabbed him and started to tow him out the back way. Looking back she had seen that Yusuke was still inside.

"Stay here and stay low." She commanded as she then went back in, seeing that he was almost at the door to confront the person.

"Get back here you idiot!" She growled as she grabbed Yusuke by the back of the neck and pulled him back into the room just as the man in black opened fire.

"The hell were you thinking!?" She yelled at him, eyes filled with worry and anger.

"I WAS going to get rid of that man in black!" He snarled, miffed that she had pulled him back.

"You're in my world now, there is no Renkai, no energy shields to protect you...What? You want to die and let your world go into complete nothing?! What would Keiko think!?" She had gotten in his face, annoyed at his behavior.

"It's better than being useless!" He had snarled in return, just as annoyed.

"So you would rather throw your life away just like trash huh? Tough luck. In my world, we think before being brash. There are no scripts that say we make it out alive.. ." She then peered out, she could see that this man in black had a white face with red facial markings like something off of bleach.

"Damn..We got ourselves a hollow outside."

"Come out, come out where ever you are..." The tall man had easily stepped over the counter as if it were nothing.

"No use hiding... ..I can smell your souls..." a long tongue lashed out as it rubbed against his upper lips.

"Go outside and make sure Jack is alright. I'll take care of ugly.." She pushed Yusuke towards the back door as she then appeared at the front of the door, opening fire at his face. Cracks appeared upon the mask but it was like trying to fire at an iron based Kabuki mask.

"How can ya smell our souls if yer in a plane where laws of physics clash?" She ducked behind a counter before the hollow opened fire, bullets blazing everywhere.

"Some things never die woman!" He had snarled as she had opened fire on him again. Aiming at the mask still, the crack became larger, but still didn't budge.

She had soon seen that she had only one bullet left as she pulled behind another counter to escape the fury of bullets.

_Damn, only one bullet left...I gotta make this one count.. .. ._ She had slowly popped her head just above the counter to see where her target was, only to have him raise up from the other side, peering down at her with an automatic rifle pointed at her face.

"Boo.. .." The hollow had said, starting to laugh like a mad man.

She had no choice but to take the chance and fire. The final bullet spiraled towards its target in remarkable speed as it then struck the crack, the force was enough for the mask to break and crumble as the hollow pulled back, roaring into the ceiling. His body became nothing but ash and shadow as it exploded in the store,, covering everything in a thick coat of ash.

She had swiftly turned and ran through the back, meeting up with her companions, seeing that they were fine.

"The hell was going on in there?! World war two?!" Jack had been freaking since they opened fire in his shop. Kara had stopped shortly to catch her breath only to hear the sounds of sirens in the distance.

"I'll explain at home, come on." She then pocketed her pistol and proceeded home.

_The journey being set, and truth revealed. Is it possible that Earl Rumstead is responsible for everything happening? Next charter, __**Soaring to new heights: New friends, familiar faces!**_


	5. New friends, Familiar faces

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_Previously, Kara had found out that there intentionally had been only one pocket watch, but with help from a friend the clues continue to pile in on top of one another. With a corrupted son out there, things don't look their brightest. Will Kara be able to continue her journey to return Yusuke Yurameshi to his home? _

_**Soaring to new heights!**__ New friends, familiar faces_

"So, what you're saying, is that the baddest of bad is in cahouts with Earl?" Jason had asked. They had arrived at Kara's home, and Kara had explained everything that had happened that lead up to the extermination of the hollow back in the store.

"You took out a hollow? Damn, that would have been awesome to see!" Puck had explained, munching on pork rinds as he listened to her thrilling tale.

"But why didn't it just rip your soul clear out of your body?" Justin looked at his sister, leaning forward against the couch.

"Because, in our world, things are different. If we truely could use energy, I still wouldn't have let Yusuke go out against it." Yusuke just hmphed as he leaned against the bar table in the kitchen, arms crossed.

"So, what world are you going to go to next?" Puck had asked, interested in this entire quest.

"No idea, this watch seems to spit me out in random worlds. I'll have to ride them out till I come across Yusuke's world."

"Speeking of worlds, it's high time I go to another one." She had pulled the watch out and started to set it.

"Don't you need a weapon of some kind?" Justin had looked at his sister.

"No time, I'll have to face it with my fists this time round." She said as she then hit the nob, propelling the vortex forward as it clashed infront of them.

Seeing this Yusuke had no choice but to follow Kara through as she had entered the vortex.

"Good luck.." Was all Justin had to say as he watched them dissapear along with the vortex.

-----

The feeling of wind brushing against her face was a cool relief, though as she focussed more, the wind was no mere wind, but the sound of a large animal sniffing her. Before long, a large tongue had lashed out, completely covering her in saliva as the tongue had picked her up to her feet.

She had immediately opened her eyes as she had looked to see the creature before her. It was a large, six-legged, bison?

"Appa!" She smiled happily as she hugged the large beasts nose, she hadn't noted that she sounded younger than she was.

Looking around, she saw no sign of the large air bison's companions. Only a small winged Lemur had poked its head up and over the rim of the saddle atop the giant creatures' back and blinked, looking at her.

"Where's Aang? And the others?" She had soon saw Yusuke, peering over a ban of bushes, he appeared younger here than in his world.

"Hey Kara, over here." She had come over to him and looked where he was pointing, just below the ridge, they could see that Aang and the others were captured by Azula and her minions.

"Azula...damn..." She had said, seeing that the others were tied from toe to stern in rope, making it impossible for an escape.

"This is going to be tough...Azula is the toughest brat in this world..." She looked at Yusuke.

"You're safer staying with Appa and Momo."

"No way! This is the last time I stay behind and let you have all of the fun..This time I get a chance!" He had stated, crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly. Kara sighed.

"No! You may not realize it, but Azula could literally melt you with her powers! I can't let you be hurt!" She stared at him, intent on making him sit this one out, which he finally gave in, realizing that there was no way to talk her out of this one.

She watched as the traveling party dissapeared behind a rocky ledge.

"We're going ot have to go in at dark. The only best possible chance at catching her off guard."

----

Upon night fall, Appa was more than happy to give the two a ride into enemy territory. Kara had a good bird's eye view from above the camp as they flew silently over the camp.

"Looks like my assumptions were accurate..Only a couple of guards are guarding a particular tent."

"I'll take care of them." Yusuke proclaimed as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand.

"No, if Azula is alerted, she'll come down on us like a bad rash. _I_ need to sneak in, free them, and get out as fast as possible." At that point Momo had pounced onto her shoulder, nodding at Yusuke as he slumped back against the saddle. Annoyed that once again, he won't get the chance to prove his worth.

Appa soon landed not far from the guarded tent as Kara had slipped off silently. Taking to the shadows she stayed low and to the ground as possible, freezing as she felt necessary when someone walked by the tents.

Upon nearing closer she soon caught the sight of another body sneaking around out of the corner of her eye. Glancing back to see Yusuke was still back with Appa she looked back towards the figure, it stood upright and behind the guarded tent as it peered out from behind.

She had soon made her way up to the figure.

"Zuko?" She had whispered as the body flinched, glancing back at her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret...I'm here to rescue them too." She froze, quieting down and ducking along with Zuko as one of the guards had looked from around the corner.

"You untie them, I'll take care of the guards." He said as he dispersed, making his way around the front as the guard had turned his back. She had nodded as she pried the back of the tent open enough for her to get through.

"It's your fault too Sokka! If you hadn't slipped up and caused that rock slide we wouldn't be in this mess!" She heard Katara yelling at her brother, both were pretty miffed, only to stop and look in her direction. Kara could see that Toph, Sokka, and Katara were in the tent, but there was no sign of Aang.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded. She glanced at them.

"I'm a friend here to rescue you." She had made her way towards Sokka, pulling a metal shard from within one of her shoes she had proceeded to saw the ropes off. They had heard a fight going on outside as she cut through one rope at a time.

"What's going on outside?" Katara had asked, glancing to the entrance of the tent.

"A friend is helping us out." She stated, keeping her promise to Zuko. With one last rope snapping Sokka had pulled himself free as he grabbed his weapon and began to cut his sister free. Kara, proceeding to help Toph with her restraints.

"Where's Aang?" She had asked as she looked at them.

"Azula put him in a seperate tent." Katara stated as she soon got free herself.

"But I don't-"

"He's in the fourth tent down from ours, next to Azula's." Toph had interupted, though she was still tied up she could feel where everyone was.

With one final snap Toph had stood up, brushing the ropes off of her. Just as she had, one of Azula's allies, Ty lee, had burst through the tent to see that she was helping the captives.

"What the?" She had paused as she had seen the strangely dressed teenager with an even stranger aura, as if she possessed the same aura as Zuko. Seeing Ty lee, everyone had frozen but Kara had ushered them through the flap she had pried open.

"Go! Go! go! I'll catch up!" She yelled as the teens headed out of the flap of the tent. With that Kara then turned her attention back to Ty lee.

"Ty lee I presume?" She had stated as she had flexed a wrist.

"You're better off out from under Azula's wing..." She had said, watching her warily.

"Who do you think you are?" She had asked, getting into battle stance as well.

"I'm just a friend." She grinned as Ty lee threw a plume of flames in her direction. Without realizing, Kara had caused a pillar of flames to erupt from beneath her as she braced herself for the attack. The pillar of flames erupted out of the tent's roof, causing it to catch aflame and sending burning cloth and ash every which way.

"A fire bender eh?" She smirked as she went forth, cartwheeling towards her. Now knowing that she can bend fire, Kara had lifted her arm, twirling around fluidly as a barrier of flames encircled her, keeping Ty lee at bay.

"I know you can see Auras and stop the flow of one's chi. Don't think I can be easily out witted." She stated as she sent a wave of flames at Ty lee through the wall. Ty lee pulled her own arms up as she brought a barrier of flames up to de-spell the wave.

"I also know you're happiest away from Azula, you should leave her." She kept her guard up just as she saw Ty lee leap over the now dispersing flames to land a kick at her chest. Kara had fallen back as her pocket watch rolled off into the darkness.

The pocket watch, shining from the night of the moon had caught Momo's attention as she had hopped off of Appa and flew towards it, picking it up with her feet. Momo had then looked up, seeing that chaos was ensuing in the camp as she then saw her companions heading for Appa. She immediately took flight with watch in mouth, catching up with them.

The burning ash and cinder from the tent had stung Kara's eyes as she lay on the floor, having been knocked off her balance and her breath knocked out of her. She had looked up and saw Ty lee had started to form a ball of flames in her hand, a grin crossing her face.

"You should go back to what you're happy with. Not having to deal with a pushy over lord every day for the rest of your life..Remember? Your aura had never been pinker since joining the circus." She said, coughing as the heated air and smoke got to her.

Ty lee had paused as Kara had spoke, only to be blown out of the way as Appa sent a wave of air at her. Yusuke and Katara had helped pull her up onto Appa where she proceeded to cough the ash out of her lungs, eyes watering as she did so.

"Thanks." She wheezed as she cleared her throat. Appa then took to the sky, soaring off into the night to put as much distance from the enemies camp as he could. She blinked once she could see through her watery eyes clear enough only to see Aang staring at her.

"You're a fire bender?" He had asked, curiosity written all over his face as she eased up into a sitting position.

"I didn't know I was." She stated as she finally breathed in deeply, her lungs finally clear.

"But if you're a fire bender? How do you not know you are?" He had asked, brow raised, none of this made sense to him.

"I and my friend there are not from here." She said, her hand diving into her pocket only to freak out.

"The watch! No! It..." She flipped around to look back where they had come from. "I can't have lost it!" She sunk into a deep depression as she sighed, her heart having dealt a blow she had thought would never happen.

"A watch?" Katara had asked, raising a brow. Kara turned slowly back around to face the group.

"It was my way home..." She sighed as her head lay back against the hard rim of the saddle.

"Without it, I can't go back." Yusuke couldn't help but to utter something inaudible under his breath as he had turned his back to them, staring out into the night sky.

"You helped us, so we'll help you." Aang had said happily. Kara had looked at him, she couldn't help but to smile as he gave his trade mark charismatic grin.

"Yea." Katara had said.

"We owe you for helping us escape." Hearing these words, Kara felt enlightened once again. Smiling as she had found new friends, in these familiar faces.

-----

"How could you let them get away?!" Azula had roared in anger, flames erupting from her as she over looked the destruction of her camp.

"The new girl knew about my tactics...I could hardly touch her." She had looked at her leader nervously.

"What new girl?" Azula glared at Ty lee, who nervously spoke up.

"She talked like she knew me, about my past. She wore the strangest of clothes. But she was a fire bender." Azula listened to what Ty lee had said, interested for once as the muscles in her face relaxed.

"Fire bender hm? And why is she not on our side?" Azula querried as she looked off in the direction for which the group of teens took off.

"The weirdest thing, ..she sported an aura similar to your brother, Zuko." She looked to see her lord was deep in thought.

"Azula?" She paused as Azula had turned to face her.

"We continue our search for the avatar, but, we also will also set our sights on this new girl...Tell the men. If she helped them escape, chances are she's traveling with them." Ty lee nodded as she then went off to relay Azula's orders. Azula soon turned to a couple of guards who held a struggling teen against his will.

"Hello..brother.." She smiled, eyes squinting as she did.

_Helping friends escape was the least of her worries, but now she has lost the pocket watch. And Zuko has been captured by Azula. The search for the missing pocket watch begins in the next charter, __**Soaring to new heights!**__ Search and rescue_


	6. Search and rescue

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curteous with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

A/n: This was actually a bitch trying to type it out. Like trying to pull a tooth out of your head that difficult. I don't want to touch this chapter anymore. Hope you enjoy it as is!

* * *

_The faces of the enemy has been revealed, and the watch has been lost. Still, so many questions are left in the air, unanswered, and never asked... .. ._

_**Soaring to new heights!**__ Search and Rescue_

She had no idea how beaten her body was, only to know when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep after a tough first fight. But questions ran through her unconcious mind throughout that night. Why her? Why has this watch been passed down to her? How was she able to bend fire like a pro? Was it because she had made contact with Zuko previously?

So many questions ran through her mind that she felt psychologically drained the morning she awoke.

The wind caressed her face as it raced through her shoulder length brunette hair. She had remembered that she was now in Aang's world and he and his friends had agreed to help her find her watch. As she looked around the group most everyone was asleep still as the sun slowly rose above the horizon, causing the dawn to crack into a brilliance of colors.

She smiled as she looked towards Yusuke who was sleeping, sprawled on his back. Momo had found his chest comfortable and had made himself at home atop his chest while he slept. Kara had to admit, with the worlds they have been going through currently, he hasn't been able to fight and she had felt bad about it.

_I'll make it up to him somehow..I just wish he would realize that it's not the end of the world if he doesn't throw a fist._

She had leaned back against the saddle, true, she enjoyed this world very much. Even more so from her own world. She had often thought if she would make her home in one of the worlds that she visited, but she would always dismiss the thought. Knowing, all too well that there was no communication from the world she was in, to the world outside (her world).

The sound of Momo stirring had brought to her attention as she looked over to see Yusuke and some of the others stirring.

"Morning." She had stated as she looked towards the others, a smile present on her face.

"So, it's been bugging me." She paused as she soon realized that she hasn't seen nor heard of any activity from Rumstead nor Sakyo.

"What?" Aang and the others look at her.

"I've been here for a single night, and I haven't seen any signs of oddly clad men." She looks at the group of teens.

"Have any of you seen any men dressed all in black?"

"No, neither of us have seen such characters running around." Katara had spoke.

"Why does it matter?" Sokka asked, still unsure of who these strange new kids were.

"Because, these guys are bad news. If you think Azula and Zuko are tough foes, they're kittens compared to these guys."

"We'll keep our distance then." Katara had said.

----

They had spent that entire morning looking for the watch, starting from where she had first met Appa, how ever there was no sign of it. They had eventually given up on looking for it.

Kara by this time had situated herself by the edge of a river, looking down into the flowing water as she sighed. The image of Yusuke soon coming up behind her had caused her to turn towards him.

"We're stuck here...without the watch, we won't get back home.."

"I'm aware of that...But I've also noted that this world isn't exactly like mine." She raised a brow, soon realizing that he was talking about the organization thas been trying to harass her into giving up her watch to them.

"Come to think of it...this world was created not in Japan, but from my home, America. It's quite possible that because of that, Earl has no need for this world, that he deems it unworthy of conquer.."

"I had never thought of that!" She leaped up and hugged Yusuke without warning, knowing that this world was safe. She soon let go of him and cleared her throat.

"Sorry.. ." She looked away only to see Ty lee making her way towards the group.

"Heads up! We've got company!" She called towards them. Immediately Toph and Katara had sprung into action to keep Ty lee at bay. But after applying pressure points she had made her way towards them.

Sokka and Aang had immediately gotten into fighting position just as Kara and Yusuke made their way over.

"I don't want to fight." Ty lee exclaimed, gathering her breath.

"Why else would you be here?" Sokka demanded as he held his weapon tightly at hand.

"I've come for help!" She looks at him with pleeding eyes. Kara looks towards Ty lee as she then turns to her.

"Zuko has been captured, I come asking for help to free him on Mai's account." She said.

Kara looks at the others as Sokka crosses his arms.

"We aint gunna help that air head." He proclaimed, making statement clear as he stubbornly stood his ground.

"I'll help." Kara said as she looked at Ty lee. Ty couldn't help but to smile, overjoyed that someone atleast would help her.

"What!? You can't be serious! He's been trying to capture Aang since we first met!" Sokka cried at Kara.

"It was Zuko who kept the guards busy last night while I got you all free too." She pointed.

"I thought he was capable of escaping. Had I known I would have stayed behind." She looked at Ty lee.

"I can't believe this!" Sokka looked at the two, shocked at what he was hearing, they were going to help rescue their enemy! Which meant going back into enemy territory to do so.

"I'll help to!" Aang said as he stepped up.

"He's helped me out in tight situations before, I believe its time I return the favor." Kara smiled as she looked at Aang.

"Not you too!" Sokka proclaimed, groaning at what was happening.

"If Aang is going, we're going." Katara and Toph make their way towards the group.

The group looks at Sokka, who upon sighing gives in.

"Fine..But we're going in at nightfall.." He grunted as he crossed his arms.

----

As promised, they had arrived at nightfall. Assessing the camp layout from above Kara had noted that there was a heavily guarded tent just south of Azula's tent. Below, Ty lee had looked up. She had returned earlier once they had agreed to help. She waited for them at the eastern entrance of the camp.

"This way." She stated once the gang had arrived at the entrance of the camp site.

Leading the way Kara couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. The tent that she had seen from above, they were passing right by in silence.

"Where is Zuko?" She had asked softly as she followed along.

"That tent is a decoy. He's back this way."

They had eventually made it to a quiet little tent that was separated from the others. Inside, Zuko was chained to the ground in bulky restraints. Hearing the group entering he glanced up at them.

"Why've you come?" He had looked at them, confused.

"I owe you alot for one reason." Aang had stated as he tried to pick the locks.

After minuets of trying he finally fell back, the locks were difficult, even for him to unlock.

"I can't do it.." He said as he looked at the locks, annoyed at this.

"Let me try." Kara had come forth and tried to use her newfound bending capabilities.

The locks began to burn bright with heat as she melted the working mechanisms from inside. With a snap the chains fell down in a loud thump.

"Hey, where's Ty lee?" Katara couldn't help but notice their fire bending companion had gone missing as Kara was busy working the chains free.

Just as soon as she had asked, guards had thrown open the flap of the tent, sending flames towards the group. Kara had immediately gotten forward and had thrown a barrier of flames up to keep them at bay.

"I'll keep them busy! Get out of here!" She called back at the group.

"But what about you?" Aang had asked as he looked at her while the others started to leave through the back way.

"I'll be fine, go with the others." She said as she was hit by a wave of fire through her barrier. Aang had disobeyed his orders as he leaped up, sending a gust of wind at the two guards which sent them flying out of the tent, alerting other guards.

"Let's get out of here!" She cried as she and Aang turned to run for it.

She had eventually lost sight of Aang through the maze of tents as she had looked up to see Ty lee, relieved for once.

"Where's Aang? Did he make it out alright?" She had come up to her, only to be sent back by a wave of fire, crashing into a tent from behind.

"Ty lee..?" She had looked at her before she had passed out.

-------

Yusuke had waited patiently at the entrance of the camp, pacing back and forth and grumbling to himself as he then looked towards the campsite. He soon saw the others leaving the tent like rats fleeing a flooding pipe.

"Where's Kara?!" He had asked, only seeing that the others had left. Already Zuko had started to leave on his own upon leaving the campsite.

"She was right behind me." Aang had stated as he looked behind, seeing that there was no sign of the teen.

"Huh?! Wait!" Aang had called after Yusuke as he ran into the campsite.

Rounding a bend ahead, Zuko had paused as he looked back. The teent that had risked her neck to free him hadn't made it out. And now he was seeing another teen running into the camp.

-----

Waking up, a sharp pain had stirred her into awareness. A headache had ensued after having been blasted into the tent.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you in person." She had heard a familiar voice, a voice which made her headache soar. A hangover perhaps? Sure felt like one. Looking forward through slowly clearing vision she could see the vision of Azula coming into view.

"I'm suprised that you would rather help the resistance...and the avatar, instead of fighting for me." She had said, staring her down. It was then that Kara had realized she had been captured. She had been tied up from head to toes as she now realized her situation.

"Thas because I ain't no hot head." She said, glaring towards Azula.

"Hot head hm? There's one I never get tired of hearing." She chuckled as she pulled back.

"Why is the fire nation so determined to rule everything? Where I come from Fire is dominated by Earth and Water. But is fueled by Air." She had looked at Azula, seeing that a brow had quirked at this statement.

"Is that so?" She said.

"'course it is!" She said.

"I've noticed the whole lot of you fire nation folk are nothing but steam. You should take a closer look at your brother. While he's been in exile he's been learning the hardships others endure. I would rather him leading the fire nation than you."

Azula had lost her patience as she had sent a flame at Kara. She had cried out as she felt every inch of skin on her face burn.

"Zuko will never be ruler. Because of his trechory to the fire nation he doesn't even have a place in the family anymore."

The flames were suddenly dispersed as Azula was kicked away. When she had cried out Yusuke was nearby to hear her. She opened an eye as she looked towards Yusuke.

"Yusuke! You idiot, you're in danger here!"

"And you're not? Spare me the drama talk." He said as he leaped out of the way of an oncoming torrent of fire, thrown by Azula.

Leaping around to avoid the flames, Yusuke had tried to get closer to her to send another kick, only to get blasted back. Another flame had entered the tent, sending Azula flying back as Zuko had made his way in.

"Zuko?" Kara had looked back at him.

"I thought you would be on your way back to Iroh by now."

"I was...but I had a change of heart.." He said as he continued a battle against his sister.

With Azula being kept busy by her own sibling, Yusuke came over to Kara, seeing the damage that had been done to her. She had a burn from the based of her neck up to the baseline of her chin.

"Damn...I should have gotten here faster." He said, seeing the damage.

"I'll be fine. Scars heal over time." She said as he began to try and cut her free.

Zuko was soon thrown towards them as Azula had came towards the teens, eyes narrowed.

"Enough playing around!" She had started to conjure up her trademark blue flames.

As she was about to disperse the attack towards the trio, A wall of dirt rose around Azula, snuffing out her chances of attack. Aang and the others soon burst into the tent. Sokka had been with them too, lending a hand to Yusuke to free Kara who had then turned to Azula.

Using her abilities she had propelled herself into the air and towards Azula who had now broke free of the premade pit of earth. Sending a kick at Azula, she was caught and thrown into Sokka.

The others soon came into attack as Katara and Toph joined forces as their combined earth and water bending tactics were used to slam into Azula. Aang had joined in, using what he knew with helping the others.

Pulling herself up off of Sokka, Kara had looked towards the battle going on.

"They'll never stop her. Darn god modding.. .." She had uttered under her voice only to get an idea.

"Toph! Aang! Try to open a crevice large enough beneath Azula!" They nodded as they had done so, a crevice slowly opening beneath. Seeing this Azula had leaped into the air to avoid the crevice where she was met with Kara who send a kick at her.

This time the kick made contact as she fell into the crevice.

"Now!" They had started to close the crevice slowly as Azula leaped out of it. She barely made it as a leg was caught between the two rifts of land as they were closed up.

"Let's get out of here!" She had turned and ran, Yusuke and the others following as Azula dug to get her leg free.

Outside they had met up with Mai and Ty lee. Who tried to keep them from leaving. Yusuke went up against Mai, being able to stay up with her he was able to toss her into a nearby crate as Kara and Toph had sent Ty lee flying back, who landed in a garbage pit.

-----

Once outside they had taken to the air atop Appa. Kara couldn't help but to regather her breath as she leaned back against the saddle.

"That was too close." Sokka said.

"That was a smart move back there." He had looked towards Kara, seeing the scar she sported in the moonlight.

"The stars are bright tonight." She said, she couldn't help but stare up at the night sky. With the watch gone, she felt that she would be better off getting settled into this world, soaking up its beauty as much she could.

"Eh?" Katara had looked at her, confused as to why she was suddenly talking about stars.

"Did you know that there are many myths and beliefs about stars?" She had looked towards them, a smile evident on her face.

Yusuke sighed, knowing exactly what this was.

"Depression..." He had said as she had looked off into the distance of where they were flying.

"I didn't want to tell you this..but it looks like I've no other choice." She had said as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"There are other worlds beyond this one. My world is one of many out there." Sokka blinked as he looked at her.

"You mean you're a space alien!?" He had freaked as he looked at her. Kara couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Course not. But Yusuke and I, we both belong from two different worlds. That watch was our Doorway to this world." She had sighed happily as she looked towards the group.

"I'm glad to have been stuck here. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

As she spoke, beneath everyone's things Momo had been trying to chew on the watch, only to toss it out into the open. The glistening of the watch from the moonlight had caught her attention.

"The watch!" She had immediately picked it up into her hands as Momo had stuck her head out from beneath the belongings. Yusuke had looekd at this as well, delighted that they weren't going to be stuck in this strange world.

"Momo!" Aang had said, knowing that the little winged lemur was the one responsable for its dissapearance.

------

It was dawn by the time that they had landed safely distant from Azula's wrath. She had smiled, happy to have recovered the watch.

"I'm afraid I've caused too much disturbance in your world for one night." She had said as she departed from the saddle atop Appa's back. Yusuke joined her as they had set off for a little distance.

"Will we ever see you again?" Aang had run towards the two as the others made their way towards the departing teens.

"I'm sure we will some day." She said, smiling. Seeing the dissapointed look on his face.

"I'll miss you too. All of you." She said, smiling as she looked up at the group.

She blinked as she saw Katara tear a small strip off of her outfit and came close. Taking her watch she had then tied the cloth onto the watch, handing it back to her.

"That way you won't lost it again." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." She had said, smiling as she had put the watch around her neck.

"It's not fair. I don't want you to leave." Aang had looked at Kara, dissapointment showing in his eyes.

"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..." She had said, laying her hands on his shoulders. He had blinked as he heard her speak in a language he had never heard before.

"Zanko-wha? What's that mean?" He had asked.

"Translated, it means 'Young boy, like a cruel angel's thesis, Live up to be a legend...'."

He had raised a brow, not fully understanding what it meant.

"To roughly translate, it means that even though times are cruel, you must rise up and be strong. You need to carry on your journey to stop Lord Ozai." She smiled as she hugged him. He had paused, hearing this as he then returned the embrace.

"Even though we won't be within each other's presance, we will always be together in our hearts." She said as she looked at him and the others.

"Yeesh, corny w-ah!" Sokka had cried as Toph had hit him in the side to shut him up.

With that she had stood back and walked forward towards Yusuke, turning the nob atop the watch. Immediately lightening had cracked ahead as the blue vortex swirled into vision.

"Woa.." Aang and the others stared on in disbelief as they watched them head towards the vortex.

"Good luck with your journey Aang. I know you'll stop Ozai." She had said with one last wave to the group.

With that she had headed through the swirling vortex, the white sparks blowing out into the morning sky as the vortex then imploded on itself, the two teens gone from the world into the next.

_Making new friends is easy, but leaving them is far more tough. In the next chapter, new friends will be made, as a suprising new member to the group will be added. Till the next chapter! __**A cruel Thesis indeed**_


	7. A cruel thesis indeed

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_Choose your battles wisely, a wise saying that Kara should have followed before gaining a scar across the left side of her neck. However, she was able to find the watch and able to continue her journey to return Yusuke to his world. _

_**A cruel Thesis indeed**_

Sleep was what was taking place in the living room. After having indulged in a healthy dose of pork rinds and Television Puck was slung across the couch, sound asleep. Justin however was wide awake, waiting eagerly for the return of his baby sister. He didn't understand how any of these things were possible.

As the wind spiked up in the living room it stirred the occupants within the house, The familiar figure of Kara having stepped through the vortex just after Yusuke, was brought to Justin's attention as he ran over to his sibling.

"Kara what happened?!" He exclaimed as he looked at her now healed burn.

"I'm fine justin...I just...got a little zealous. Thas all." She said.

"So, Sorette, Where'd you go this time?" Puck had asked as he sat up.

"The world of Avatar, the last Air bender." She stated as she looked at him, he had blinked as he saw the burn scar on her neck.

"I apparently could bend fire in that world and Azula was pissed that I wasn't her underling. It's all in the past." She goes into the kitchen and tosses Yusuke an apple which he ravenously ate. She then rips open a bag of poptarts. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till she had returned home. Sitting atop the stool at the bar table adjacent from the kitchen, she had pulled the pocket watch up to her view as she munched on her snack.

"Avatar was not animated in japan, yet we went there. And there was no sign of Sakyo or any of their organization either." She pondered as she stared at the watch, her reflection rippled within the face of the watch as the light moved across the smooth surface.

"You're not continuing this Kara, Not today. You're hurt.. .." She looked up at her brother.

"The balance of worlds rests within my hands and you don't want me to finish what I started? Jeese, do you even listen to yourself?" She grunted, having finished her meager meal she got up.

"Hey Kara! I- -" Jack paused as he had returned from the basement, having done research on something.

"What happened?" He asked as he noted her scar she sported around.

"I just had a run in with Azula, thas all." She looked at him.

"You were saying?"

"Avatar? _Sweeet_. Oh! I just found out why the black organization hasn't stormed your home yet."

"Oh? Do go on." She leaned against the door frame.

"Seems as though your grandfather put in a helping hand when your father built this house. The base structure is a mixture of Quartz and Iron ore. Not your usual cement fixture."

"I see."

She had glanced up at the time, drowning out the fact that Jack had gone into one of his many speeches about how Iron ore and Quartz together could destabalize magics of any type.

"I've enough time for one more run before calling it a night." She said as she pushed herself up off of the wall.

"Huh? But you just got back!" Jack had proclaimed as he made his way forth.

"You've yet to relay to me what happened in the last world." He grumbled.

"Sorry, but it's apparently become my responsability to ensure the balance between these worlds." She began to slowly twist the nob, smiling softly as her eyes caught sight of the strip of cloth that let the watch hang loosely against her neck.

"I'm not letting you go this time Kara." Justin said stopping her from turning the nob. But he was late as she had already turned the nob fully around.

"I can take care of myself Justin. Let me deal with this then life can return to normal.." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He sighed as he then backed away, letting her through.

"Thank you." she had then set the nob, the same ritual as before, the vortex opening and her with Yusuke in tow stepping through.

"Man you're sister is lucky getting to see these worlds up close." Puck said as he came in from the kitchen with a beer in hand.

"Yea well...apparently it's a dangerous ordeal.."

"Ya can't deterre destiny you guys." Jack had said as he went back downstairs to use their computer for more research.

-----

Upon entering the world Kara couldn't help but pause as she heard what sounded like a siren from the midwest going off. Looking around she noted on what world they were in as off in the distance, she could see the image of a large figure vastly approaching the small island in a rapid pace.

"_Craaap_.." She stated as she saw the reputed Angel coming quickly towards the Island now known as tokyo-3.

"What? What world is this?" Yusuke looked at her only for the two of them to be grabbed from behind.

"Are you two nuts?! There's an angel swiftly approaching!" A female voice had sharply ran through their hearing, causing Kara to flinch at the high pitch voice.

Kara had turned to face who had caught them, expecting Misato only to see Hikari Horaki. A fellow classmate of the Eva pilots.

"We uh.." She stammered, not exactly sure what to say. She could see that Hikari had caught a glance at her scar on the frontal face of her neck, advertantly staring at it before a nearby street began to pull back, as if getting ready to launch.

"Brace yourself." She glanced at Yusuke. Just as she had spoke, a large purple anthropoidal creature launched out from the street-like a cannon ball. The wind from the launch catching Hikari offguard causing her to cry from shock and fright. Further apart, two more units erupted from their cannon launch pads.

"The hell are those things!?" Yusuke had fallen into Kara from being unaware at the impact the wind had from the launches.

"That would be units 00, 01 and 02." She had stated.

"This place is insane...!" He cried as he righted himself, dusting dirt from his uniform.

"Trust me, this entire world is riddled with depression and insanity." She had stated, forgetting that Hikari was behind them.

"We gotta get out of here!" Hikari had stated, grabbing the two. Kara couldnt help but struggle against Hikari, wanting to see the fight up close and in person.

"What the hell are you doing above ground Hikari?!" A familiar voice had yelled from an open door. Kara turned to see two people at the front door, one was busily video taping the fight the best he could as the other was raising hell about the three of them being above ground.

Toji Suzuhara and Kensuka Aida, catching site of the two, Kara felt herself being let dragged along as Yusuke followed the young teen to the nearby entrance of a fall out shelter.

Luckily they were able to make it into the doorway before Unit 01 fell infront of them. Kara's eyes widened as she was able to get a clear look at the unit's large eye, the membrane that was it's eye lid slid shut as it had manuevered itself back into action. The feeling of someone leaning against her back had woken her up from her state of daze as she glanced back at the person, seeing that it was Kensuke having had his recorder aimed directly up at the giant defender.

"That must have been some close up!" Kensuke said happily.

"Man how I wish I could pilot one of those." He said as she turned and began to push him down deeper into the shelter.

"Trust me, no you dont." She had stated, he had glanced back at her, curious as to why she would say something like that.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I-" She paused, trying to gather a quick answer. "just have an inkling." She retorted as she closed the door behind them and stepping into the shelter. He rose a brow, something didn't exactly click with this one.

"Why would you say something like that if you 'just had an inkling'?" He glanced at her, confused by not only the sudden appearance of this new teen but by her perplexing ways.

"Just trust me on this." She said as she broke apart from him. Spotting Yusuke in the distance with Toji she made her way towards them. Kensuke eagerly following.

"What do ya mean other worlds??" She had heard Toji exclaim as she got closer. Fearing that Yusuke had somehow blown their cover she had immediately pounced on Yusuke, covering up his mouth with her hand as she grinned sheepishly.

"Ignore my 'brother'. He likes to pretend he's from another world. E-heh." She grinned, she could feel Yusuke's anger rising as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance at what she had stated.

"I see...sounded like it to me. What with yokai and all that nonsense.." He shrugged.

"So what happened to you? Ya look like ya lost a fight with a flame thrower." Toji said as he now saw her scar. Kara was beginning to get annoyed by the scar's presance.

_Relax Kara, Think of it as a reminder.._ she thought to herself before smiling wryly.

"You could say something like that happened. It's actually an old battle scar."

"Hah! I knew there had to be a reason why you were pushing off the real answer!" Kensuke got into her face, the camera pointed right at her for an extreme close up. She could feel her brow twitch in annoyance.

"Different battle..sheesh..If I was a pilot don't ya think I would be out there with the other pilots?" She exclaimed as she pushed the Camera out of her face and letting go of Yusuke. Kensuke paused, having been proven with that point.

"Good point." He said, bummed out for the moment.

"Yeesh this place is depressing." Yusuke had stated as he looked around the shelter at the many frightened occupants.

"I told you it was.." Kara glanced at him.

"Yea well, it aint always dark clouds and angel attacks." Kensuke said as he cleaned the lense of his camera.

"I suppose it aint." She said, recalling the good times she had seen from the viewing safety of a television screen. Of what little there were anyways.

It had been a good solid hour before they were given the all clear to leave the shelter.

"Well, I know your brothers name, but what's yours?" Toji had asked as they filed out of the shelter.

"Yea, I'd like ta know our mystery mistress' name as well." Kensuke stated as he exited behind Toji, Yusuke and Hikari following suit.

"The name's Kara." She said, her eyes having caught the site of the aftermath of the battle, buildings and such having been destroyed.

"That must have been their shortest battle." She stated, seeing the epic aftermath of an N2 bomb. She soon stopped when she had seen one of Sakyo's men in the distance, the sensation of being watched had caught her attention as she had spotted him. The gang had paused as they had seen her staring at the 'security guard'.

"What's wrong?" Hikari had asked as she came up to Kara's side and saw that she was staring at the so called security guard.

"How long has the city been infested with 'men in black'?" She glanced at them, now intense as the security guard had turned and left, seeing that there would be trouble were he to attack Kara then and there.

"About a month or so. Why so worried about security guards?" Toji had asked.

"Security guards?" Kara began to laugh at the thought as the others stared at her, questioning silently as to why she was laughing.

"They ain't no security guards." She stated as she wiped a miscreant tear from the corner of an eye.

"Who dispatched them? NERV?" She had asked as she looked at them.

"Actually," Kensuke stepped up, intervening.

"Gendou sent them out. There have been a number of disturbances between angel attacks before it happened." Kara looked at Kensuke.

"And did these occurances stop once these 'security guards' were dispatched?"

"Now that you mention it, yea." Hikari had stated.

"...As I thought.." The trio of teenagers all glanced at each other before looking back towards Kara.

_So Sakyo is causing disruptions in this world just so he can dispatch his men out to find me... ..Brilliant move if I do say so myself.._

"Damn..I was hoping we wouldn't have to return to school after that attack." Toji had said, dissapointed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hikari had grumbled, annoyed at Toji's rejection of school.

"Do you go to school?" Hikari had asked her as she looked at Kara.

Kara had glanced at them, having been brought out of her deep thoughts.

"Actually no. We both don't." She stated.

"Oh, but you must if you're to get a decent future." She said.

"Actually me and my brother are in town for only a few days." Kara said, trying hard to get out of this situation. If she was out for the summer in the real world she sure didn't want to partake in any school anywhere what so ever. She earned her right to be teacher free.

"Oh. Well, hope to see you around." Hikari had said as she began to herd Toji and Kensuke back towards school grounds.

"I've a feeling we'll bump into each other again." She said, standing ground as she watched them leave along with the rest of the dispersing crowd. Yusuke soon came up behind her.

"Brother huh? _Good_ plan." She could sense a hint of sarcasm within the remark as she turned to look at Yusuke.

"Hey, I didn't want to leak any information to this already unstable world."

"You still haven't told me what world this was nor what the hell those things were!" He yelled, pointing to the large hole in the middle of downtown tokyo-3.

"Those were Evangelion Units 00, 01 and 02. Piloted by Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langley Shoryu in that respect. Evangelion units aren't zoids nor gundams in a sense that they are instruments to stop the oncoming destruction of NERVs central establishment. However, the fifth child, one Kaworu Nagisa, also the final angel is able to find the angel Adam deep within Central Dogma. But the main reason I want to be in and out of this place is not only the fact that this place tends to drive one to the brink of insanity, but the 'human instrumentality project' also called HIP by fans, is something that SEELE aims to compose. It will ultimately turn every single individual into a primordial ooze if you will." She said, having paced back and forth as she relayed her information to him.

"Do you understand?" She looked at him, seeing he just stared at her blankly as if he had a short fuse from too much information.

"Sadly our friend back there, Toji Suzuhara winds up being the fourth child and will ultimately be blown from his Eva unit which another angel will have taken control of. However, in the manga it states that he died from the experience. Luckily this aint the manga." She said, sighing deeply.

"And you liked this world? I'm standing here listenin to you being paranoid about something that probably won't happen within the next two days." He looked at her.

"I only loved the characters, namely the ones we have just met. They were the only reasons I watched this world. And I suppose you are right. The HIP won't happen till way down the line, Most assuredly when Kaworu appears. And even then he doesn't appear until Toji is sucked into being the fourth child. Which still sucks the more I think about it..."

Her shoulders slump forward as she stood there. Looking out into the destruction zone she could see that buildings were beginning to rise like seedlings through the destruction of the old.

"Take a look at that." She said, pointing at the rising buildings. Yusuke turned and looked at the scene, staring in awe as the buildings rose to greet the horizon.

"That was one thing that made this world unique. You know, from our world you can actually see the readied buildings within the geofront as the impacts descend down an elevator shaft for NERV head quarters."

"What exactly is this Geofront you keep talking about?" He had asked as the final building rose, heralding the end of the damage.

"The Geofront is basically beneath our feet. It's a primordial forest set within a deep cavern, in the future Gendou reveals that it was the birth place of humanity, atleast for this world, and is expanded through tuneling. You can only get there with a special security card. Something Misato carries with her daily. This is also where NERV has set up residence, being that it is protected by twenty-two layers of armored bulkheads it is inpenetrable by angels. Well, almost all the angels. Thus rendering it the perfect spot to set up shop so to speak." She said, smiling.

"Yeesh, yer a super nerd...Were you born of my world I or Kuwabara would have beaten you senseless." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. She blinked as she stared at him.

"It pays to be informal about a world before you go to it." She stated as she looked around.

"Well then _professor_, where do we go from here? If we plan to stay a couple of days we best be seeking shelter.."

"Er right." She glanced around before heading in the direction that the secondary impacts took.

-----

"So what do you think of the strange brother sister duo we met earlier?" Kensuke had asked Toji as he had aimed his notorious camera in his face.

"Will you knock it off with that thing?" Toji grumbled as he, Kensuke and Shinji Ikari had left school grounds.

"What siblings?" Shinji had asked as he looked at his friends.

"We just met a strange pair earlier today. Nothing big. Though the brother is a bit oddballed." Toji stated as they had come to a stop at a crossing light.

"Yea, the girl is a bit strange if you ask me. She even laughed at the security guards in question. Hey! You think maybe she's a spy from the americas? She did appear american to me. That would explain the scar on her neck." Kensuke said as he looked at them.

"A spy? You're even more wack than her brother Kensuke." Toji exclaimed as they began to cross the street.

"I'll proove it! There's always a reason for our being." Kensuke said as he began to turn away from the two.

"Where are you going!?" Toji yelled at him.

"To spy on our spy!" Kensuke said as he rounded the corner ahead, dissapearing from sight.

"Oy..The kid's gunna give me an ulcer one of these days." Toji sighed as he and Shinji continued down their path.

----

Poking his head around a dark corner, Kensuke had looked around. He had been searching for their mystery sibling duo all day. As if they had completely dropped off the face of the earth he had no clue as to where they would have been.

He eventually sat down at a vacant park bench as he sighed. His camera battery was low as he had looked at it, turning it off to save juice.

"There's no sign of the two at all." He slumped forward as the street lights began to come on, the day nearing an end.

A tall shadow soon overcast him as he had sat upright.

"Kensuke Aida?" A deep voice spoke as Kensuke started to turn his head.

"Huh? What do ya want?" He was soon met with a fist to the back of the head as he fell out of the bench in a lump. The figure gathering the teen up had taken to the shadows.

_"Everyone has a reason for their being." A wise saying. However Kensuke will soon learn that there is more to it than meets the eye in the next charter __**A cruel thesis indeed:**__ Path to enlightenment._


	8. Path to enlightenment

Everyone should know who belongs to whom, I do not support 'Drama Llamas' nor do I encourage flamers. Please be curtious with your reviews and as always be honest. This is merely a little fun bid I'm typing.

* * *

_Previously, Kara had entered the world of Neon Genesis Evangelion. The epitome of the anime empire. Having run into a trio of secondary impacts she had already found out what Sakyo and Earl J. Rumstead have been doing to get their mitts into the world under cover. _

_**A cruel thesis indeed: **__Path to enlightenment_

It was mid afternoon by the time Yusuke and Kara had made their exit out of an abandoned building. Having nothing with them was a minor difficulty, the real difficulty was taking turns keeping watch since the world was riddled with 'men in black'.

"Glad I stashed some of these in my pockets." She had said as she split a bag of poptarts with Yusuke.

"The hell is it?" He said, looking it over.

"It's an american treat. We call em pop tarts." She said as she took a bite out of hers. Having no say in the matter Yusuke ate his without a fuss, even with it being new to him.

They had eventually made their way to a familiar park, sitting down at a bench. Naturally Yusuke perching himself up top of the bench as Kara just sat down.

"So how do we get rid of the black syndicate in this world?" He had asked, having finished downing his breakfast.

"No idea really. The best we can do is hope for a miracle." She said as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees as she looked down.

"Huh?" She reached down and plucked a small black digital recorder from beneath the bench. Yusuke looked at her.

"I know this recorder anywhere..." She looked at Yusuke.

"This is Kensuke's, knowing him fully he wouldn't run around without it. Specially if it was carelessly dropped in the park."

"Meaning...?" Yusuke had asked, not entirely enthralled with what was going on.

"Meaning, something had to have happened. He doesn't leave his camera haphazardly around. Specially when there's footage to be taped."

"Meaning he's a nerd, like you." Yusuke had grumbled. Kara lowered her brows.

"There you are!" She had leaped forward, having been caught unawares by Toji as he came up from behind.

"Have you seen Kensuke anywhere? He didn't show up at school this mornin.." She glanced back at him.

"What makes you think I would know where he went?" She querried.

"Because he ran off screaming about exposing you as a spy or somethin. Honestly that kid reads too much." Kara raised a brow, deciding that her being a spy was indeed a good cover up she decided to go along with the ride.

"So he found out eh?" She asked him. Toji blinked, confused as she spoke up.

"Ya mean you are a spy?"

"Ofcourse I am. I came here inspecting the disturbances caused by these security guards." She stated.

"But yer just a kid..." He stated.

"And so are the Eva Pilots." He rose a brow.

"Yes I know all about NERV and their inner workings. Shouldn't you be in school?" She had asked him.

"Kensuke never showed up. I knew something was up and came looking for you two."

"I see. Well, don't worry Toji. We'll find him." She began to walk off. Yusuke having passed a glance at Toji before hopping off the bench and following her.

"So we're just going to help him find his nerd friend?" Yusuke asked as he caught up with her.

"Secondary impacts are just as important as the canonical impacts." She stated.

"The hell is an impact?" She had heard Toji from behind as she came to a hault and turned around to see him following.

"You should return to school Toji." She said as she looked at him, crossed that he had overheard their conversation.

"No way. Kensuke is like a brother to me. I'm going with you." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest, brows furrowed.

"Fine..But stay out of our way should any trouble stirr." She said, annoyed that he was determined to join them.

Yusuke blinked as he looked at her, having heard this.

"You mean--" He started, only to pause.

"Yea, you can throw fists around this time. I owe you for saving my skin last time." She nodded towards Yusuke.

"So he was right about you bein a spy and all." Toji said as he followed the two into town.

------

Clearing a corner, she fell back after an arrow had slammed into the brick wall infront of her, causing the others to stumble to a stop.

On the arrow was an attached envelope. Kara had pulled the envelope from the stuck tight arrow and opened it up. Inside was a note scribbled on a crumbled piece of paper.

_Come to storage 114 if you want to see the Impact alive. _

Kara glanced at Yusuke as Toji had ripped the paper out of her hands, reading it.

"What does it mean? Are they talking about Kensuke?" He asked in a worried state.

"Where is storage unit 114?" She turned to Toji.

"That's just above NERV headquarters in the middle of the city." He said, heading off for the storage facility. Kara ad Yusuke following.

"How would you know about the location of NERV HQ?" She asked, feeling her heart in her throat.

"They said I was their fourth child needed to pilot Eva unit 03." He stated as he lead them to the docking station. As she had feared, they were nearing that critical turn point in the series.

"I see." She said, her voice cracking as it struggled against the heart lodged in the throat.

Upon reaching the docking station Kara had paused, spotting a familiar car infront of the entrance.

"Isn't that Gendou's car?" She looked at Toji, feeling her legs turn to jello beneath her.

"Yea...wonder why he's here.." He soon manuevered around the car only for Kara to get infront of him.

"Let us deal with this situation." She said, holding her hand out to block his path.

She then entered the storage facility first to asess the situation.

"You said you had some vital information on how to bring Yui back to life Earl." She paused, ducking behind a large stack of crates as Yusuke followed actions. Peering around she could see that up ahead Gendou Ikari was speaking with a weasle looking man in his early twenties.

"Not bring me here to show a tied up juvenile." His brows furrowed as he looked at him over the rims of his glasses.

"I Allowed you to bring your goons into the city because I thought we had a deal. Don't dissapoint me." He said, arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the weasle man in annoyance.

"I'm aware. But the child is a bargaining tool." He grinned, his weasle eyes squinting as he did so.

"Inorder for us to succesfully resurrect your dead wife I need to take care of something first. And young Kensuke here is our bargaining tool. Sesshomaru is a deadly impact, but with the light out of the way the dark can cascade over everything in sight, creating a new era." He said, his eyes squinting as he grinned, showing off his many weasle features.

Seeing all of this Kara could feel her blood boil. So this was the infamous Earl Rumstead they have been researching all day long. He was nothing more than a sinister weasle in a mansuit.

Kara turned to Yusuke and motioned him to flank around on the left as she stepped out to confront the pair.

"Bargaining tool huh? Isn't that a bit low for you Earl?" She remarked as she stood her ground, hands on hips as she stared at him.

"Ah, Kara, so nice of you to finally join us." He stated as he then pulled his cane up into his hands to get a better grip on it.

"As you can see, we've got this lovely secondary impact here. Are you willing to bargain it's life for your watch?" He asked as a three inch long blade ejected from the end of his cane. He then placed the blade firmly against Kensuke's neck.

Her brows narrowed.

"Kensuke is not an it. Surely you should know by now Earl.." She watched as he chuckled.

"The only thing that I care about is complete domination. I could care less whether the impact is male, female, dog or cat. All I care about is containing their world... .." He grinned, a silver tooth peering from the bottom of his lip.

"Complete domination is cliche Earl." She said, only to freeze as the blade began to cut flesh slightly.

"It is NOT!" he had finally lost it as his true side showed through the veil.

"You don't know what it's like, my father, he ruled worlds when I was young. He had no one to contend with after ousting that pathetic Wiler. One simple slip of some rat poisoning into his coffee was enough to do him in!" He said, teeth clenching as he spoke. His muscles shaking with excitement as he galleyed his company with his tale.

"When I recieved the watch one night, I knew what my destiny was as I stared at the editing table. Pasting and cliping together so many little film pieces as if I was controlling the world itself! You've no idea Kara, no idea WHAT IT'S LIKE to be a prince with no worlds of your own to rule!" He snarled.

"You're mad Earl!" She retorted. He had simply pulled back, rearranging himself as he then looked towards Kensuke.

Even though he spent much of this time trying to keep his neck, Kensuke still listened in on what was being spat at back and forth by the two.

"Say goodnight, ...boy." He smirked, having had enough of this talk and forgetting his goals in all of his frustration as he began to press harder against the blade.

"No!" Kara cried out as she began to run forward, only to balk as Yusuke had kicked Earl away from Kensuke. From the other side of the building another soul had been listening in to what was happening as he had crept closer to his tied up friend.

"Hello...impact.." Earl had snarled with a grin as he stared at Yusuke, rubbing his chin.

"The name's Yusuke.." He stated as he and Earl got into a fist slinging brawl.

During the chaos Yusuke had been able to kick the cane away from Earl as it rolled across the room, landing at Toji's feet. Picking it up he had made his way over to Kensuke and cut him free.

As they did so the sound of the sirens began to go off in the distance.

"Damnit!" Kara snarled, knowing that it was another angel approaching tokyo-3. She then ran up to the two.

"Are you alright?" She had looked at Kensuke, her hands gently placing against his neck to see the damage done of what little there was.

"It's just a scratch." She said, sighing with relief as she backed up.

"You're not from our world are you?" Kensuke had asked as he rubbed the small stipplings of blood from his neck.

"Are there other worlds out there besides ours?!" He had asked simultaneously after the first.

"Yusuke! We gotta get out of here!" She yelled out across the large room before running to aid her friend.

"It's time." Gendou had said as he looked at Toji, motioning for the teen to follow him.

Seeing this Kensuke was torn between wanting to follow his friend and wanting answers. The flash of a red light off in the distance of the storage facility had caught his attention as he had followed the young teen through the maze of crates.

"Yusuke!?" She had turned the corner, relieved to see that he was alright, only to have been knocked into a crate and unconscious.

"Damnit, I don't need this...not now." Hefting him against her she had fumbled at pulling her watch out, her nerves shot.

"Here." Kensuke had helped her with the unconscious yusuke as he got on the other side. Kara looked at him, a stern look approaching her facial features.

"As much as I hate saying this, you belong here. Kensuke. This is your world." She said.

"You say there are other worlds out there. I want to see them all." He said.

"I knew there was something more to existance than just angel attacks and everyday boring life." He said, pushing his glasses back into position while still supporting Yusuke. Kara sighed as she looked at him.

"There's no way of changing your mind is there?" She asked as he firmly shook his head. With a turn of the nob she finally opened the vortex to her world.

Kensuke couldn't help but to stare at the vortex in silenced awe, jaw agape.

"Well come on..." She said, the words stinging in her mouth like many a bees. While her main goal was to return Yusuke to his world and keeping him unharmed in the process, she didn't want another impact tag-along. Even were they a secondary Impact. That meant she would have to keep an eye on both of them.

She then took the plunge into the vortex, Kensuke holding onto Yusuke as he followed them through.

_Now that Kensuke has joined the team, can things stay the same as they have been? Or become worse off? See you next chapter, __**Ticking time bomb **_


End file.
